Tales From a Not So Popular Miss Teenage Westchester Day
by Sophi3sm1les
Summary: When Nikki Maxwell gets back from Summer Break she found out new rules and a school Beauty Pagent as well as the new popular kids how will it go?
1. Friday,September 1st

Friday, September 1st, 2013

** . . ****_5 minutes later. _****. . .BEEP**

I groan, it's the first day of school an I woke up extra early so my evil little sister and Miss. or should I say (it's a long annoying story) wouldn't wake me up with some annoying joke.

I walk down the stairs and pour myself some Super Frosted Sugar O's and I instantly feel better, well it's 6:00am so not the most happy but you know what I , I hear Brianna wailing, saying she didn't get the right lunch box.

"It's not the one with Princess Sugar Plum riding on a pony with an army of purple and silver unicorns defeating the evil witch of Licoricia," she kept sniffling wiping her nose with .

"Ughhh Brianna do you really have to have a stinkin' temper tantrum at 6:00am. It'll wake the neighbors,"but I just said that in my head since she would have had a bigger temper tantrum if I did.

After spending an hour and a half watching the Tyra Banks Show (I just love that girl) I had to leave for time I went in Mom's car and Brianna went in Dad's (I wonder how that went.) Mom and I didn't really talk we just listened to her super old music.

When we pull up to school we say,"goodbye," and then I run to catch up to Zoey jeez there is so much to catch up on. Then, Zoey fills me in.

"At the beginning of every year the people that were voted "Most Popular" sit at a front table by the school entrance and sign autographs," she then continues after taking a sip of water from the fountain,"MacKenzie left the school to go to a fancy boarding school in Malibu she kept bragging to her friends about getting a tan. Well anyways this year there is one spot left for the boys and three for the girls, oh and Jessica left too,' wow she still isn't finished,"Also there's a new girls from New York and she's like perfect."

Boys jaws drop I turn around and I turn around. I see the most perfect girl ever!

People whisper,"I hear hear name is Alex," or,"I hear her birthday was a week and a half ago," or even,"I hear she's rich."

Alex was perfect she had long ash blond hair, nice green eyes, and long pale legs. To boys she was perfect and instantly I was jelaous of was a super model, her dad is a billionare, and her mom is an award winning actress. Alex was had Starbucks everyday, only wore desginer clothes, and some of her best friends were super famous. Everyone knew almost everything about her she was 5'10, from Manhattan, and that she lives at MacKenzie's old house (her family moved as well.) It's scary how much much they know.

In other news Chloe is now super popular, because of her recent growth spurt. Now since Chloe's popular she let it go to her head and she ditched us. Also Chloe's family got a whole lot richer and now they own a huge Mansion here and one in Beverly Hills.

OM triple G I just found out that I have to take two more classes than last year! Her are the one's I'm taking: Algebra II, Writing, Spanish, Home Ec., sadly Physical Education the fancy name for PE, Art, and Chemistry. So I have to take seven classes and only three of them are with Brandon . Speaking of Brandon I think we are now officially dating since we went out together at least once a week over summer, sometimes we went to the mall or out to the movies.

I have to go to class now and I'm super busy tonight so WIYL (Write Into You Later.)


	2. Saturday,September 2nd

Saturday, September 2nd, 2013

I wake up extra early, because Brandon and I are going to me at the movies for an early showing of Colored Love. It's this this new rom com with Kristen Bell and Jennifer Lawrence. It's about these two single besties who go to London and both get a date with the same guy. I mean can you believe it? If my bestie fell in love with Brandon I would be all like oh no you didn't.  
Brianna is still whinning about that stupid lunch pail at breakfast," I WANT THE ONE WITH PRINCESS SUGAR PLUM RIDING ON A PONY WITH AN ARMY OF PURPLE AND SILVER UNICORNS DEFEATING THE EVIL WITCH OF LICORICIA."  
"Brianna just shut up, you little brat I don't care that you got the wrong lunch pail and neither does mom so just shut it,"but once again I just said it inside my head since she would have and even bigger fit and I would get in trouble since mom was right there.  
Then I went up stairs to find something that doesn't look as bad as what I wear to school everyday, two words NOTH ING. So I just ended up wearing a tee shirt that's the same blue as Brandon's eyes, a pair of purple jean shorts, and some strappy sandals.  
I just got back from the movies and Brandon was cuter than usual yay! Tomorrow Brandon invited me to dinner with his grandparents. It's going to be great, I hope. Oh great now I'm worried thanks diary, now I'm going to play some games on my new iPhone (it calms me down.)  
Mom's taking me to Urban Outfitters to get me some good clothes since she's feeling generous. Diary do you know what this means, I have a chance of being a CCP girl! This is a great week and next week she's taking me to DSW and Gap (I think they won the lottery, but I never listen to them so what do I know.)  
OMG I just asked my mom and they did win the lottery I get three thousand dollars!  
Got to go play some games I'm super worried!


	3. Sunday,September 3rd

Sunday, September 3

Ahh sunshine hitting my face as I wake up, is there any other way (well of course but this way feels the best.) I wake up and check my phone and I have about thirty texts from Chloe saying stuff like where are you or we have plans. What the heck? Oh yeah oopsie my bad. I was supposed to be at her house at seven-thirty and it's nine. I know what you are thinking diary, didn't Chloe ditch us. Yeah well she mostly dumped Chloe I think she thinks I have potential or something. Now that Chloe's a CCP girl she thinks she knows everything, but hey if I get to be a CCP girl and still have Zoey for a friend it's a win-win situation.

I text Chloe back explaining what happened and said," Just let me take a shower and I'll be right over."

I skipped breakfast because you don't want to make Chloe mad. I get dressed in my new Urban Outfitters dress that my mom bought and somehow it was cute, and my Calvin Klein strappy sandals.

When I went to Chloe's her house was like wow. It was so big! Well it was the Hollister's old house and you know how picky Mackenzie and her mom are. But seriously their house is like 3 stories and their backyard is huge with its own fountain.

So then Chloe walks me up to her bedroom and it was huge and pretty. When we walk in there guess who's there, Alex. She was dressed in a red sundress like the one I saw at Saks and white pumps probably from Forever 21. I need to stay cool and not make me seem like a total dork so I have a chance at being a CCP girl good thing I dressed the way I did.

We ended up spending the day doing each other's nails, watching movies in Chloe's screening room, gossiping, and playing ping pong. It was really fun and I ended up getting Alex's number so we can like text each other.


	4. Monday,September 4th

Monday, September 4

Alex and I slept over at Chloe's last night. Its Labor Day, yay no school! So we are going to go to the mall after breakfast.

OMG we had the best breakfast ever! We had like stuffed ourselves with pancakes eggs and hash browns that their chef yeah you read it right personal chef made us. Now that they have money, because like her dad and mom are now famous as well they have to spend money like crazy.

Get this diary. Since we get this full week off I don't know why teachers meetings? We are going to fly out to Beverly Hills (for shopping and spend the week at their mansion) on their wait for it wait for it private jet I mean wow. So yeah I have to go home and get packed because we are leaving soon.

It's good to know that I get to spend the week away from Brianna and . Now for the moment I have been waiting for. . . PACKING! I need to dress to impress as well as bring some sketch books I want to paint a picture of what it looks like in Beverly Hills, I don't know why. I finally decided what to bring and what phone case to have.

When I got to the place where the plane was going to take off I said goodbye to my family and left. Alex had done the same.

When Chloe and her mom (her dad wasn't with us) had fallen asleep Alex and I had talked.

"Hey this is really fun," she said.

"Defiantly I mean how often do you get to go on a private jet with a couple of friends to Beverly Hills," I said.

"Yeah."

"Hey Alex a lot of people have been saying stuff about you at school, and I was just wondering is it true?"

"Well probably if we're thinking of the same movie star parents, designer clothes, modeling etc. But my parents make me model I would rather be an artist, but I do like designer clothes and the coffee."

"Wait you like to draw?"

"Yeah I love to draw I started it when I was four and my mom gave me crayons and paper to entertain myself on the movie set and ever since then I have loved to draw."

"I love to draw too like two years ago I won the art competiton and won 500 bucks, when we get off this plane I show you my sketchbooks that I brought."

Then after that it was like 10pm and we both just fell asleep.


End file.
